SHEGOTON A HELGHAN ADVENTURE
by GhostLanie
Summary: What happens when a evil woman uses time travel to get a super human army from the future to destroy and rule the world? Kim Possible Killzone crossover. Rated T but will most probably be Mature at the end of writing it.
1. Chapter 1

SHEGOTON A HELGHAN ADVENTURE

Disclaimer : I do not own Killzone 1,2 and 3 or Kim Possible but if i did we would be sitting at Kim possible Season 9.

Pre-reading info : Hey all this is my first book. Since I'm still busy with school finals the will progress slowly and will be very rough. I decided on the Kim Possible Killzone crossover after watching Kim Possible A Sitch in time. Doesn't Shegoton remind you of the destruction as well as the obedience of Helghast troops. So Shego is the supreme one and Helghast troops her army.

**Recommended **: It's recommended that you watch Kim Possible a Stich in time as the story kicks where shego escapes into the time flux outside the billionaires house.

Age restriction : So far it's a Teen but will most probably end up as a Mature rated book.

**Chapter 1 : The Time flux **

The red portal of time travel witch threw Shego forward in time closes just as the the younger Kim Possible and her older counter part try to enter it. Scraped and bloody the duo stand up to see a similar blue portal open in front of them. A huge naked mole rat clothed in a blue armless vest jumps out of the portal and approaches Kim and her younger counter part. "The supreme- one has once again escaped into the time stream!" says the hairless critter. "No Shego did, the supreme one is right there" as Kim points to ."Where i don't see her" the naked moll rat snaps back**.**"Her? i thought the supreme one was Drakken?" Kim says as she scratches her head in confusion. "Certainly not, behold the face of the Supreme one" says the mole rat as he opens the same blue portal as he traveled with revealing a somewhat older Shego with four large soldiers dressed in black armored suits with breather masks and red light coming from there eyes. "Wha..What are those?" Kim says with a fearful tone. "Those are the supreme ones soldiers only known as the..." before the rat could finish a shaking Ron Stoppable interrupts him : "The end of all humanity, but if that's 20 years in the future that means everything now is hakuna right ?**"**. "Not necessarily, the time stream is in flux" the rat bites back. "I'm tired of playing defense !" Kim says. "You're going to the future ?" Ron asks. "Uhh.. yea" Kim snaps back. "Okay, okay but from now on where in this together KP!". Kim toggles a button on her watch and the same blue portal opens in front of them. "Hey look KP Ive got one foot in the futu whaaaaaa!...". "RON !" Kim shouts after him !. "Quickly into the portal maybe we can save him" the mole rat orders.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Future Middleton ?**

Before the two could even blink they were in the Middleton of the future or Shegoton as it is known now. "Quickly out of the streets the supreme ones eyes are everywhere" but before the two could make there way into an alleyway a huga black figure dressed with huge black armor and red lights coming from it's eyes turns around and shouts "You there! why aren't you toiling for the glory of the the supreme one?" "We've got some unknown contacts in sector 7 C, code 5 ! i repeat code five ! all units target unknown suspects set rifles to stun. Tag and Bag boys !" the soldier says with a voice sounding like it's coming from a radio intercom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : The Future Middleton ?**

Before the two could even blink they were in the Middleton of the future or Shegoton as it is known now. "Quickly out of the streets the supreme ones eyes are everywhere" but before the two could make there way into an alleyway a huga black figure dressed with huge black armor and red lights coming from it's eyes turns around and shouts "You there! why aren't you toiling for the glory of the the supreme one?" "We've got some unknown contacts in sector 7 C, code 5 ! i repeat code five ! all units target unknown suspects set rifles to stun. Tag and Bag boys !" the soldier says with a voice sounding like it's coming from a radio intercom.


End file.
